the life of lily harkness jones
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is a story about the child that ianto was expecting in hipoe she is cooper's younger sister. it started off being about ianto but then lily creeped in. hope you like and hope you review, thanks


65 year old Ianto Jones lay in his hospital bed. He looked down at the man who held his hand tenderly. Ianto smile at this. His life long partner Jack Harkness always held Ianto's hand wherever they went. Jack always made sure Ianto was the center of his world. Jack also showed his affection for Ianto in public with special kisses and touches. He made sure every one knew who Ianto belonged to. Also whose ring Ianto wore on his finger.  
In a way it did embarass Ianto,but mostly it felt nice to have Jack's attention.  
Ianto always saw people looking at the couple in amazement, Ianto knew that he was the envy of all the young girls that saw him walking arm in arm with Jack down the streets of Cardif. Ianto also suspected people wondered what was a young man who was such looker like Jack was doing with a elderly man like was he kissing such a old man. When he could be dating people his own age. If they only knew who the old man really was.  
Ianto knew these people thought that he and Jack were a old man and his boytoy.  
Jack had always said that Ianto had aged gracefully,he had kept his body fit and tone,and his skin was as smooth and wrinkle free as it had been in Ianto's youth.  
only his hair had become silver grey gave away his age. Even his hair Ianto had managed to keep stylish and well maintained.  
Jack had often said that Ianto looked like a flimstar of old, in his taylor made suits and just Ianto's manner. Jack considered himself the envy of cardiff for having such a refine gentleman on his arm.  
Jack had often too told their teammate Gwen,how proud he was of his relationship with Ianto. To Jack,Ianto always looked Dapper and elegant and damn sexy.  
In their bedroom in private away from the world Jack loved touching every part of Ianto's body. Jack lost him self in that body every night in their bed.  
Jack maraveled at the supple soft skin that was Ianto's body. He loved how that soft skin and beautiful body felt under his fingers. That body was Jack's and Jack's alone to caress and claim as his own, And Jack did claim it for his own every night.  
Jack refused to see Ianto as a old man. To Jack, despite Ianto's age they were equals.  
Jack didn't treat him like the old man he was. He treated Ianto like the young man he had met that faithful night when a certain female pteranodon drew them together. That night that they literaly fell for each was the day Jack got hooked on both Ianto and his coffee.  
"Jack? What happened?" Ianto mumbled weakly as his hand gently stroked the head that gently lay on his chest.  
Jack looked up at Ianto his eyes red rimmed and his face stained with tears "Ianto, Thank god. I thought I lost you." Ianto looked at him as he gently touched Jack's face with his hand." What happened? why am I in the hospital." Jack gently kissed his husband on the lips. " You collasped at the hub. Doctors say you had a slight heart attack. It happened after umm.. Our game of naked hide and seek. when I caught you and I had my cock up your......."  
Ianto blushed " Not sure I want to know." Jack smiled " You were great by the way as usual." Again Ianto blushed as Jack gently kissed Ianto's hand. " you scared me Ianto. promise you won't do that to me again.I couldn't bear to lose you." Ianto brought the hand to his lips and gently kissed it,  
"I am not going anywhere Sir. Where are the kids? " Damn Jack swore to himself when the hell was Ianto gonna quit calling him Sir. he hated when Yani did that. But he knew that could wait till Ianto was better and Jack could punish him in the privacy of their bedroom.  
Ianto smiled at him as he spoke again. " Jack? The kids?" Jack smiled through his tears "They are out in the hall, I'll go get them." Jack kissed him before he went to get their son and daughter.  
Their Daughter Lily Rose was the first to come back in the room, With a sob she rushed to Ianto's side, " Oh Taddy oh Taddy. You're ok, You're ok." she threw her arms around him and buried her head in Ianto's chest. She sobbed " Lily was so scared. So was Daddy." Ianto spoke gently " its ok my petite bebe. I am fine I promise." He kissed the top of her head the way he had when she was little and had skinned her knee. Out of the two of their children Lily was the one who Jack and Ianto were the most protective of. Their son Cooper Owen was also very protective of his sister. Although she was 31 she had the mantalty of a fifteen year old child. She was small in her stature and was considered quite pretty. Sometimes it frustrated her being so tiny. but on the whole she managed to hold her own in the world. She had inherited Ianto's sense of style but Jack's charm. her beauty and her charm had won her the heart of Niles williams Gwen and Rhys son.  
when they were children and when she was sixteen they started dating and they had been together every since. Niles had proposed on her 21st birthday and she had excepted.  
She was kind and gentle to every one. but the one creature who ate out of her hand was she was ten,her parents had found her alone with Myfawny. Jack and Ianto had watched in amazement ( and as jack confessed later) in fright as the great creature had swooped down and gently taken a bar of chocolate out of the little girl's hand. She had smiled at the great beast and gently patted myfawny's beak as she cooed " good "fawny" then the great beast took off and went back to her perch. Ianto and Jack had rushed over and gently told her that she must never feed the pteradon ever like that again. She had smiled at them and said ''fawny wouldn't hurt me sillies" To her parents surprise and with a little dread,it did appear that the little girl was right. Something in the little girl brought out the gentle side of "Fawny.  
It seemed that Lily was the only person Myfawny let near her. Ianto had often been fearful that Myfawny would hurt Lily but Jack reasoned that Lily was special in that way. One of her meny gifts.  
it seemed that the little girl had a gift with dealing with the giant pterodon.  
Lily was the only one that could feed the great creature,  
They also found out that she was a wiz atmaths. She could answer the most difficult math question almost at a glance. When she was old enough Jack had made her Tosh's had also got her to do some of his work until Jack and Ianto had found out and Jack had lite in to him and Ianto had put him on decafe for a month,Tosh had told Jack and Ianto that Lily was a great assistant often solving problems The three men in her life treated her no different. But woe to anyone, any one who dare tease her or pester her. That person would have the three to deal with. 


End file.
